


Birthday Present

by omia65



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Harems, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: Though normally Stiles bucks tradition, this particular tradition expected of the Alpha King’s mate is one that Stiles is all for.  He waits for Lydia to motion that she’s ready.  A murmur goes up from the nobles at the sight of Derek’s present.  Next to him, Derek’s scent has gone heavy with arousal.  He, too, knows what Stiles’s present must be.  Though, Stiles thinks with a smirk, he has no idea what’s waiting for him.“Open your eyes.”  Stiles says.  Derek’s eyes fly open, drinking in the sight in front of him.  “Meet Isaac.”





	1. Chapter 1

          “Close your eyes.”  Stiles instructs his mate.  Derek sighs in mock annoyance before obeying.  Stiles waits a moment to make sure Derek won’t peek before beckoning Lydia forward with Derek’s present.

          The Alpha King’s birthday has been well celebrated tonight, starting with a huge feast in his honor.  Piles of furs, chests of golds, and other treasures surround the dias where Derek and Stiles sit - presents from the many nobles trying to incur favor with the Alpha King.  It is now very close to the end of the festivities, and it’s time for Stiles to present his gift.  

          Though normally Stiles bucks tradition, this particular tradition expected of the Alpha King’s mate is one that Stiles is all for.  He waits for Lydia to motion that she’s ready.  A murmur goes up from the nobles at the sight of Derek’s present.  Next to him, Derek’s scent has gone heavy with arousal.  He, too, knows what Stiles’s present must be.  Though, Stiles thinks with a smirk, he has no idea what’s waiting for him.

          “Open your eyes.”  Stiles says.  Derek’s eyes fly open, drinking in the sight in front of him.  “Meet Isaac.”

          The omega is dressed in billowing silk robes, the front left open to show off his toned chest and pierced nipples.  He shakes slightly as he stands before the Alpha King, though he manages not to buckle under Derek’s intense gaze.

          Derek growls appreciatively.  He pulls Stiles in closer, his kiss rough and passionate.  “My mate.”  He rumbles in a approval.  “You have found me a beautiful wife.”

          Stiles grins.  It had taken a few months to find the perfect omega, but he had known as soon as he laid eyes on Isaac that he was the right one.  It was Stiles’s role as Derek’s mate to build their harem.  He had wanted to make sure that the very first wife would be absolutely perfect.

          Stiles leans in, his voice soft even though he knows the other wolves can hear him.  “Only the best for you.”  He says.  Teasingly, he adds, “He’s a virgin, of course.  When would you like to change that?”

          Derek’s grip on Stiles’s tightens, like he’s struggling to remain in control.  “Very soon.”  He answers.  His hand slides up Stiles’s bare chest, idly pinching at his nipples as he contemplates the omega in front of him.  “Come here, pup.”  He orders after an extended moment of inspection.

          Isaac walks forward.  Up close, his nerves are even more evident.  The boy is shaking, despite all of Stiles’s earlier reassurances.  He knows the omega does not have the best of experiences with alphas - his father having been abusive - but Stiles knows Derek, knows that his mate will love and cherish Isaac and show him how a true alpha acts.

          Derek lets go of Stiles’s nipple, though he keeps one arm wrapped around Stiles’s waist, holding him tight.  They’ve talked about this, what building a harem will mean for them.  Derek had told Stiles the choice was his.  But Stiles knows that he’s Derek’s mate - he’s not worried about Derek’s love abandoning him.  Besides, Stiles is quite possibly more eager than Derek to add someone else to their bed.

          Isaac has come to a stop directly in front of where Derek and Stiles sit.  His eyes are wide, his pupils blown, and his scent is a curious mixture of uncertainty and arousal.  “Alpha King.”  He breathes out, bowing to Derek.  He turns to Stiles, doing the same.  “Omega Queen.”

          Stiles knows that it is his turn to speak.  He has to carry out the formalities of this tradition as the mate of the Alpha King.  He cranes his head to look at Derek.  “Alpha, do you accept this omega as the first wife of your harem?”  He asks.  His voice is loud and clear, so that no noble can complain they did not witness the full ceremony.

          Derek grins, all teeth.  “I do.”  

          “Omega, are you, by your own choosing, willing to take a place in the Alpha King’s harem?”

          “I am.”  Isaac says.  His voice falters a bit, but there’s determination in his face that makes Stiles eager to get to know the omega.  

          That’s enough for Derek.  He mouths at Stiles’s claiming bite before standing, helping Stiles to his feet as well.  He thanks the nobles for their gifts and urges them to continue the party without him.  Then, with a smirk to Stiles, he heads for the door.

          Isaac is practically frozen in place.  Stiles wraps an arm around the omega’s waist and guides him towards the door.  Isaac throws him a slightly terrified look.  “You’ll be fine.”  Stiles reassures him.  “Derek’s a good lover.”  Isaac blushes at Stiles’s words, his chest flushing just as red as his face.

          Derek is waiting for them in the hallway.  He crowds Stiles against the wall, grinding into him.  “I’m a good lover?”  He teases.  “You’re not normally one for such praise.”

          Stiles swats at him.  “I’m being nice to you.  It’s your birthday, after all.”

          Derek pulls him into a long, filthy kiss.  When they break apart, breathless, Isaac is watching them and practically panting with desire.  

          “Like what you see, pup?”  Derek asks.

          “Yes, Alpha King.”  Isaac breathes out.  

          “You’re my wife now, little one.  It’s Derek.”  

          Stiles rescues Isaac, who doesn’t seem to have a response to being told he can be so familiar with his king.  “Bedroom.”  He orders Derek.  “We can have this conversation naked.”

          And perhaps that’s not the best way to rescue Isaac, because the omega lets out a choked back moan.  Derek is just as on board with the idea.  He strides towards their rooms, leaving Stiles and Isaac to hurry behind in his wake.

          Derek, like most wolves, is just as comfortable in his nakedness as he is clothed.  He strips quickly and efficiently, lounging back on the bed with hunger in his eyes.  Stiles decides to give him a bit of a show.  This is something they’ve both been waiting for.  Other Omega Queens have been jealous of the attention their mates give to their wives, but Stiles is all for having a sweet omega to play with in bed.

          The omega in question has stopped just inside the room, his eyes wide as he takes in the opulence that is the Alpha King’s bedroom.  Stiles is able to slip behind them and pull the omega tight against him before Isaac knows what he’s doing.  

          “We’re going to give Derek a little show.”  He whispers hotly in Isaac’s ear.  The omega is already responding to the scent of arousal in the air.  He presses his ass against Stiles, clearly eager to get some friction against his hole.  

          “Okay.”  He breathes out.  Stiles licks at Isaac’s neck, making the other omega shudder.  “More?”  Isaac begs.

          Derek is watching them, his eyes hooded with want.  “Don’t worry, little one.  You’ll get everything you need.”  He says, his voice warm and amused.  He sounds much too cocky for Stiles’s liking.  He wants Derek to be desperate to knot Isaac, unable to voice just how badly he wants the omega.  

          Stiles slides his hands around to work on the ties that hold Isaac’s robes on.  He waits a moment, teasing Derek, before letting the omega’s robes fall to the floor.  Derek’s intake of breath is a sharp hiss.  Stiles smirks.  One hand gently takes hold of Isaac’s cock, slowly moving up and down and bringing him to full hardness.  Isaac whimpers.

          “You’ve never had anyone touch you like this, have you?”  Stiles asks, though he already knows the answer.

          “N-no.”  Isaac stumbles over the word.  He bucks forward into Stiles’s hand, chasing the sensation.

          “How does it feel?"

  
          “So good.”  Isaac says.  “So, so good.”  His head falls back onto Stiles’s shoulder.  “I’ve - I’ve never felt-” He trails off into a moan.  

          “Shh, I know.”  Stiles says.  Still fondling the omega’s cock, he uses his other hand to pull ever-so-lightly on the golden hoops pierced through Isaac’s nipples.  The omega cries out, knees buckling.  

          “Fuck.”  Derek all but growls.  His hand is now on his own cock.  If Stiles really wanted to tease him, he’d tell Derek not to touch himself, but that’s for another night.  It is, after all, his birthday.  

          “Like what you see, Der?”

          “Fuck.”  Derek says again.  “I’d like it even more if you were naked.”

          Stiles grins.  “All you had to do was ask.”  He says before untying his own robes.  They pool around his feet.  Isaac immediately presses back against him.  His skin is hot to the touch, flushed with his desperation.  

          “I want you.”  He moans.  “Please?  Derek?  Stiles?”

          Stiles lets go of the omega’s cock and spins him around to show off his perfect little ass to Derek.  The alpha rumbles appreciatively at the sight.  Stiles lets Isaac rut helplessly against him, chasing a high that will only come from being fucked.  He reaches down and circles Isaac’s hole with one finger, gathering the slick that’s by now dripping down his thighs.  He brings his finger up to Isaac’s mouth, and it only takes a little urging for the boy to part those luscious lips and envelope Stiles’s finger.  Isaac moans at the taste of himself, unwilling to let go of Stiles’s.

          Stiles frees his finger and immediately captures Isaac’s mouth with his own.  He fucks his tongue into the other omega’s mouth.  He can hear Derek say something from his place on the bed, but Stiles’s focus is entirely on the beautiful omega in his arms.

          “Stiles!”  Derek says, loud enough that it’s not the first time he’s tried to get his mate’s attention.  “Fuck, Stiles, I want to see you fuck him.  Show him where he belongs.”

          Isaac breaks the kiss.  He looks at Stiles, eyes wide with hope.  “Please?”  He begs.  He grabs Stiles’s hand and brings it to his hole.  “Can’t wait any longer.”

          Stiles works a finger, then two into the omega’s virgin hole.  He looks up at Derek.  “You really want me to go first?”  He asks.  He’d been sure Derek would want to fuck his new wife first.

          “Yes.”  Derek growls.  “Show our little pup where he belongs.”  

          “I’ll be good.”  Isaac adds in between pants, like he somehow thinks he has to convince Stiles to fuck him.  

          “I’m sure you will be.”  Stiles reassures him.  He manhandles the omega over towards the bed, where Derek finally gets his hands on his present.  

          Isaac lets out a gasp when he’s finally touched by the alpha.  He’s on his hands and knees before either of the other men know what he’s doing, presenting to Derek.  It’s pure instinct and hot as hell.  

          “Look at that ass.”  Derek says.  He pulls Stiles against him, his cock a hard line against Stiles’s back.  “And that pretty little hole.”

          “He’s going to look wrecked by the end of this.”  Stiles agrees.  “Aren’t you, babe?”  
“Please.”  Isaac moans.  Derek leans forward, cupping Isaac’s ass in one large hand.  He pushes a thick finger inside Isaac’s hole, fucking it in and out as Isaac writhes and moans on the bed.  After a few moments, Stiles adds a finger of his own next to Derek’s, sinking into the tight hole.  

          “Come here, pup.”  Derek says a few minutes later, once Isaac has been reduced to a trembling, boneless heap.  “I want you to ride Stiles.”

          Isaac crawls towards them, his long limbs shaking with the effort.  He’s already damp with sweat, his beautiful curls plastered against his forehead.  Derek helps him straddle Stiles.

          “Gonna be good for my mate?”  Derek asks.  

          Isaac nods frantically.  “Yes, alpha, I’ll be good.”  He says - promises, the words tripping over each other.  

          Stiles turns his head enough to kiss Derek.  When they break apart, Derek leans forward to kiss Isaac for the first time, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.  Stiles moans at the sight, his own hole starting to drip slick.  “Fuck, Der, I need-”  Stiles pants out.  

          “Shh, baby.”  Derek strokes a comforting hand along Stiles’s side.  “I know what you need.”  He turns his attention to Isaac.  “Go ahead, little one.”

          Isaac doesn’t need to be told twice.  He lets Derek guide Stiles’s cock to his hole, whimpering at the intrusion.  He rolls his hips, his inexperience showing.  He looks up uncertainly at Stiles and Derek.  “Feels full.”  He says in wonder.  Derek slowly lowers him down onto Stiles’s cock until he’s fully seated and quaking with the effort to stay still.  

          Derek slaps Isaac’s ass.  “Come on, pup.  Take what you need.”  

          Isaac whines, high-pitched and confused.  He braces himself on Derek’s muscular thighs, pushing himself up before dropping back down onto Stiles.  “Oh.”  He breathes out.  “ _Oh._ ”

          It’s somehow cute and hot at the same time, and Stiles lets out a moan as Isaac starts to move faster.  “Just like that, baby.”  He pants out.  Isaac grins at him, eyes wild.  Stiles’s hips buck up, meeting Isaac’s movements.  Derek is mouthing at his claiming bite again, leaving behind bruising marks.  His hands find Stiles’s nipples once more, pinching and pulling at them in a way that makes sparks of pleasure shoot down Stiles’s spine.  

          Stiles grinds back against Derek.  His mate understands immediately that Stiles is desperate for something in his hole - preferably Derek’s dick, even though Stiles knows that Isaac will be the one knotted first tonight.  Derek’s breath is hot on his neck as he says in Stiles’s ear, “Don’t worry.  I’m gonna knot you later, show you how much I appreciate my gift.”

          Isaac cries out.  “Alpha, Derek, please.”  He begs.  “I want - I need-”

          Stiles can practically hear the smirk in Derek’s voice.  “You don’t come until Stiles does, Isaac.  Understand?”  It’s a direct order, one that Isaac can’t help but obey.  

          There are actual tears running down Isaac’s face.  Stiles takes pity on the poor pup, pulling him in for a kiss at the same time he thrusts up a few last times.  It only takes another tug at his nipples by Derek to have him coming.  He thrusts up again, and then once more, hitting Isaac’s prostate each time.  The omega cries out, stilling in Stiles’s lap, before coming.  He collapses against Stiles, his whole body trembling.  Stiles runs a hand over his back, soothing the other omega.

          “Such a good omega.”  Stiles coos in his ear.  “Such a good wife.”

          “‘m good?”  Isaac mumbles into his shoulder.  

          Derek leans over Stiles, cupping the younger omega’s chin in his hand.  “Yeah, pup.  You’re good.”  He says, all rumbly-alpha-like.  Isaac preens from his new alpha’s praise, though he soon gets bashful and retreats to Stiles’s shoulder again.

          Derek returns to sucking bruises along Stiles’s neck and shoulders - a favorite pastime of his.  Stiles settles against his mate, feeling sated and oddly whole, with his mate at his back and their new wife a comforting weight on his lap.

          They give Isaac a few minutes to rest.  Derek lets out a steady, soothing rumble the entire time, a sound that nearly lulls Stiles to sleep.  Eventually, though, Isaac looks up, his face still flushed.  “Thank you.”  He says softly, smiling at Stiles.  

          Stiles tangles his fingers into Isaac’s curls, pulling him closer so they can kiss.  This time, he takes his time exploring Isaac’s mouth, gently mapping out his new lover.  When they break apart, Isaac is somehow even more flushed than before.  “My pleasure, pup.”  Stiles tells him.  “Ready to be knotted?”

          Isaac looks momentarily terrified.  “Will it hurt?”  He asks Stiles.  It’s almost like he’s forgotten that Derek’s in the room, let alone on the bed with them.  

          Stiles smiles.  “The first time, yeah.”  He says honestly, omega-to-omega.  “You’ll feel more full than you ever could have imagined.  But it’s the most amazing feeling the world, too.”

          “I’m blushing.”  Derek says dryly from behind Stiles.  “Keep saying nice things about me.”

          Isaac giggles.  Then, more serious, he asks Stiles, “You’ll stay with me?”

          “Of course, pup.  You think I’m going to miss this?”  Stiles plants a kiss on the tip of Isaac’s nose.  His fingers trail down Isaac’s chest, going lower and lower until he can slide a hand around Isaac’s still-sensitive cock and slowly starts to coax him back to hardness.  Isaac throws his head back, a low moan leaving his throat.  

          “Fuck, Stiles, stop teasing me.”  Derek growls in Stiles’s ear.  

          Stiles lets go of Isaac, urging the pup to crawl off his lap.  He turns around, kneeling in front of Derek until he’s face to face with Derek’s thick cock.  Derek is hard and leaking, his cock almost angry looking with how desperate Derek is to knot.  Stiles mouths at the head before swallowing Derek down to the base in a practiced move.  He hears a gasp from Isaac before Derek’s fingers knot in his hair and urge him to keep going.  

          Stiles pulls off Derek’s cock with a pop.  Isaac is watching with poorly concealed arousal, shifting against the sheets in an attempt to feel something against his hole.  “He needs you, Der.  Fuck him real good for me.”  Stiles says to his mate.

          Derek pulls away from Stiles, walking on his knees towards Isaac.  “Present for me.”  He orders, his voice rough with lust and desire.  “Show me that pretty little hole now that you’ve gotten a taste.”

          Isaac scrambles to obey, getting on his hands and knees and arching his back as he presents to Derek.  His head ends up resting on Stiles’s thigh, and Stiles happily threads his fingers through Isaac’s curls.  He wants to witness every moment of bliss that passes over the other omega’s face.

          Derek parts Isaac’s ass cheeks with broad hands before leaning in to lick and suck Stiles’s cum right out of the omega.  Isaac cries out.  His hands tangle into the sheets, an attempt to keep himself upright.  “Derek.”  Isaac gasps as the alpha plunges his tongue into him.  “Alpha, alpha, alpha.”

          “Told you he was good.”  Stiles says to Isaac.  The omega stares up at him.

          “Didn’t - didn’t know alphas did this.”  Isaac says to him between pants.  

          “Der loves the taste of slick, don’t you?”  Stiles says to his mate.  Derek pulls back from Isaac, his face shining with Isaac’s slick.  

          “Tastes so good.”  Derek growls.  He replaces his tongue with two fingers, then three.  “Ready?”

          Isaac nods frantically.  “Please?”  He begs.  “Want you.”

          Derek rubs his cock against Isaac’s rim, smearing precum and Stiles’s spit in with the slick Isaac is producing.  Isaac whines, his begging reduced to unintelligible mumbles, his breath hot on Stiles’s skin.  Derek leaves a trail of kisses down Isaac’s back, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin so there will be no question who Isaac’s alpha is in the morning.  He’s gentle as he lines up with Isaac’s hole and starts to push inside.  

          Although Isaac is certainly loose thanks to his earlier fuck with Stiles, Derek’s cock is all around bigger and thicker and _alpha_ , and as Derek sinks into Isaac, the omega starts to cry.

          “Too big.”  Isaac mutters at the same time he tries to press back into Derek for more.  Confusion is written across his face, mixed in with arousal and want.  It’s a feeling Stiles remembers well from his own first time with Derek.

          “It’s okay, Isaac.”  Stiles soothes.  “Derek’ll go slow to start.”

          And that’s exactly what Derek does.  He pushes in to Isaac until he’s fully buried in the omega’s ass and waits as Isaac adjusts.  Soon enough, Isaac is wiggling his ass and begging for Derek to move.  It’s a sight that has Stiles wrapping a hand around his own cock.

          Derek pulls out slowly.  Just as tortuously slowly, he thrusts back in.  It only takes a few more slow, careful moves to have Isaac begging Derek to fuck him harder.

          “Alpha.”  He whines.  “I need more.”

          Derek shares a smirk with Stiles.  He slaps Isaac’s ass.  “Manners, pup.”  He says, pulling out completely and leaning back like he’s not desperate to keep fucking the omega.

          Isaac whines again.  He looks up at Stiles, confused and needy.  Stiles takes pity on him.  “Ask Derek to fuck you, nicely.”  He tells Isaac.  

          “Please fuck me?”  Isaac asks uncertainly.  

          The words are barely out of his mouth when Derek thrusts into the omega in one sharp move.  Isaac lets out something between a moan and a scream.  His grip on the sheets tightens as he tries to stay upright.  It’s a losing battle, though.  Derek finds Isaac’s prostate and, with the sort of determination that Stiles both loves and hates, is proceeding to hit it on every thrust.  Isaac loses the ability to hold himself upright.  His arms collapse, and he falls face first into Stiles’s lap.

          “Alpha, alpha.”  Isaac is chanting.  His eyes are glazed over with pleasure when he looks up at Stiles.  “So good.”  He slurs.

          Stiles pets the omega’s sweaty curls.  Isaac nuzzles against Stiles’s cock, mouthing at it with no real idea of what he’s doing.  His inexperience is incredibly hot.  Stiles moans as the other omega licks at his cock.  It’s not nearly enough to get him off, but for now that’s okay.  Stiles knows Derek will take care of that.  

          Derek is practically purring with approval.  “My beautiful mate.”  He growls.  “Takin’ good care of our little omega.”

          Isaac mumbles something that might be an affirmative, but his mouth is too busy to really make any sense.  Derek reaches under the omega and pulls on his nipple rings.  Isaac’s entire body arches as he struggles not to come.  

          “Come on, baby.  Gonna come for me?”  Derek drapes himself over Isaac.  Stiles can tell from the way his hips are starting to lose their rhythm that he’s close to coming himself.  

          Isaac nods frantically.  Derek thrusts into him, his knot already partially swollen, and the added pressure is enough for the omega to come a second time that night.  Isaac’s limbs completely give out.  Derek has to wrap an arm around his waist just to keep him upright so he can knot the omega.

          Derek continues thrusting into Isaac for another minute before his knot ties them together.  The alpha rolls them both to their sides, the movement tugging on the knot and causing Isaac to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

          “You’re ours now, little one.”  Derek says to Isaac.  The omega nods sleepily.

          “Yours.”  He agrees.  Stiles feels a swell of affection for the other omega.

          Isaac whimpers a little when Derek pulls out of him some time later.  Come and slick drip out of his hole, and Derek uses two fingers to swipe some up and offer it to Stiles.  

          “Fuck.”  Stiles moans around Derek’s fingers.  “Come fuck me, Der.”

          Isaac peers up at them, looking uncertain again.  “Should - should I go?  Where do I sleep?”

          The harem rooms are attached to that of the mated pair’s, but Stiles has a much better place for the omega to stay.  “Right here with us, babe.”

          “Gonna need you to keep Stiles’s mouth busy while I fuck him.”  Derek adds.  Isaac blushes like they just gave him a compliment.  He looks oddly sweet for a debauched, naked, omega with come drying on his skin and pooling in the sheets below him.

 

          Stiles grins smugly.  He definitely made the right choice when it came to Derek's birthday present.

  



	2. Chapter 2

            It’s been a long day of meetings and sorting out arguments between pack members.  Derek is tired and bored.  Even Stiles had grown tired of waiting for him to finish for the day, making his excuses nearly an hour earlier despite the fact his mate normally spends every possible moment with him.  Today, though, Derek can’t blame him for not wanting to stick around.  It seems like winter brings all the petty squabbles between nobles to the forefront.  He’s had a headache since noon.  All Derek wants to do is eat, perhaps have a hot bath, and climb into bed.  

            Derek waves away the two nobles who try and approach him in the halls.  He’s done listening to them whine for the day.  He enters the wing of the castle that is all his, and suddenly his plans for relaxing and going to bed early disappear.

            The whole wing reeks of arousal and sex, of omega slick.  Derek growls, growing hard at just the thought of what his mate and his wife are up to.  His pace quickens.  It’s not until he’s right outside the door to his bedroom that he hears the sweet moans and gasps his omegas are making.  

            Derek enters the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.  The noise doesn’t even seem to register with either omega.  They’re twined together on the bed, tongues tangled and hips rolling against each other.  Derek waits a minute, letting his alpha scent settle over the room.  

            Stiles notices him first.  “Finally.”  He breathes out.  “Get your ass over here.”

            Isaac sits up, face flushed with pleasure.  “Alpha, please?”  The pup still calls him that every so often, despite the constant reassurances he can use Derek’s name.  And to be fair, a part of Derek is majorly turned on by the complete submissiveness of his new wife.  

            Derek starts ridding himself of his clothes as he walks towards the bed.  “What have we here?”  He asks, stopping just out of reach of the two omegas.

            “We got bored waiting for you to get back.”  Stiles says.  He pouts at Derek, though the alpha knows it is all an act.  “You were gone ages.”

            “My apologies.”  Derek laughs, taking the final step towards the bed so he can kiss his mate.  When they break apart, Stiles whispers in his ear.

            “Isaac is lonely.”  Stiles says.  He twists around, looking for Isaac.  “Isn’t that right?”

            Isaac flushes.  He’s been with them for several months now and still turns red easily.  “A bit.”  He admits.  Derek knows it’s difficult for him to say anything that might be construed as criticism, and that Isaac is more lonely than he lets on.  Although the omega spends many nights in their bed, Derek prefers to have only Stiles accompany him when he sits through meetings.  The days must get lonely for the young omega.

            “I think,”  Stiles says as he unbuttons Derek’s pants and pushes them past his hips until they fall to the floor, “Isaac needs someone to keep him company.”

            “Do you?”  Derek asks.  He pulls Isaac in for a kiss, relishing in how sweetly Isaac’s body melts at the touch.  The omega keens softly, chasing Derek’s lips as the alpha pulls away.  

            “It would be nice.”  Isaac says.  

            Derek climbs onto the bed.  Almost immediately the two omegas are on top of him, Stiles with a hand on his cock and Isaac begging for another kiss.  

            “Tell me, pup.”  Derek says when he breaks their kiss.  “What sort of omega are you looking for?”

            Isaac squirms, obviously uncomfortable at the direct question.  He casts a pleading look back at Stiles, who simply grins at him.

            “I don’t know.”  He says.  “Not someone like me, though.”

            That makes Derek pause.  He cups the omega’s chin and forces Isaac to meet his eyes.  “What does that mean, pup?”

            Isaac gestures to himself.  “Not someone all gangly like me.  A bit of muscle, maybe.  Pretty eyes.”

            “You have pretty eyes.”  Derek says.  “But that can be arranged.”  He adds, flicking at one of Isaac’s nipples.  “I’ll announce tomorrow that I’m looking for another omega to add to my harem.”

            Isaac gasps, part from the stimulation and part out of excitement.  “Really?”

            Derek grins at him, all teeth.  “Only if I get a proper thank you.”

            The two omegas exchange a sly look that has Derek curious.  “Isaac has something to show you.”  Stiles announces.  His hand leaves Derek’s cock to tangle into Isaac’s curls.  

            “Oh?”

            Isaac smiles shyly and wiggles down the length of the bed until he’s got a faceful of Derek’s cock.  “I’ve been practicing.”  He says before mouthing at Derek’s knot.  “Want you to knot my mouth, Alpha.”

            Fuck.  Derek isn’t entirely certain how he doesn’t come there and then.  While Stiles has always been enthusiastic about getting a mouthful of Derek’s come, Isaac has never made this offer before.  And it’s not like Derek’s about to turn it down.  

            “You sure?”  Derek asks.

            “Stiles taught me how.”  Isaac says.  “Please, Alpha?”

            And, well, Derek always rewards his omegas when they’re that polite.  “Gonna knot you so good.”  He growls.  Isaac flushes and returns his attention to Derek’s cock.  

            Stiles straddles Derek’s chest and pouts at him.  “If Isaac gets your knot, I want your tongue.”  He announces in a tone that brooks no argument.  Not that he’d get one from Derek.  He loves the taste of his mate’s slick.

            Derek cups Stiles’s ass and pulls him forward so he’s straddling Derek’s face.  He loves the taste of omega slick, the way it smells of arousal and desire and that perfect, unique scent that only omegas have.  His tongue prods at Stiles’s hole, making the omega squirm above him.  Derek grins.  Stiles likes to act all cocky, but as soon as he has Derek’s tongue anywhere near him, his cockiness gives way to pure, needy instinct.

            Derek can’t see Isaac, but he feels the omega as he kneels between Derek’s spread legs.  His hands are slippery with Stiles’s slick as he takes hold of Derek’s cock.  With his tongue, he traces a vein down to where his hand meets the base of Derek’s knot.  Soft lips press a gentle kiss against the knot before Isaac takes Derek in his mouth.

            It takes a minute for Isaac to find a rhythm, but, once he does, Derek mimics it with his tongue.  He thrusts into Stiles every time Isaac swallows more of his cock.  Stiles is grinding down on his face, desperate for something bigger than his tongue.  Derek knows this, and he will make sure his mate gets knotted soon too.  But Isaac’s offer is too tempting to give up right now.

            Stiles is moaning, loud and needy.  Derek savors the taste of his slick and lets it coat his face.  Isaac can clean him up later.  

            One hand reaches down, grabbing Isaac’s curls and urging the omega to take him deeper.  He draws away from Stiles’s hole for a moment, choosing to instead suck a beautiful bruise on his mate’s ass.  Two fingers take the place of his tongue.

            “Fuck, Der.”  Stiles breathes out.  “Wish you could see this.”  

            “Tell me.”  Derek growls.  He scissors open Stiles with his fingers and pushes his tongue back in between them.  

            “Our pup looks so good between your legs.”  Stiles says.  “Taking your cock so good.”  And even if Derek can’t see Isaac, he knows the omega is blushing.  That’s just how Isaac is.

            Stiles’s praise seems to urge Isaac on further.  He sets an even faster pace, hollowing his cheeks more until Derek honestly isn’t sure if he’s about to knot a mouth or omega hole.  

            Derek growls at the feeling.  Stiles lets out a high pitched whine as the vibrations move through him.  It doesn’t take much more for Derek to push him over the edge.  Stiles comes, grinding down on Derek’s tongue for all he’s worth.  

            “Der, Der, Der.”  Stiles cries out.  His whole body arches, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets.  He rolls off of Derek and collapses next to the alpha.  “Fuck, Der.  So good.”  

            Derek grins, his face covered in omega slick.  He offers the two fingers that were in his mate to Stiles, who eagerly takes them into his mouth.  

            Isaac seems to be feeling left out, because suddenly he lets out a soft little whine.  His pace intensifies, and Derek realizes that the pup isn’t feeling left out so much as he wants Derek to knot him.  And that’s the last rational thought Derek has in quite some time.  Isaac swallows him down even further, nose brushing against Derek’s skin.  Derek’s fingers are knotted in Isaac’s hair.  He’s not letting the pup go anywhere.  Isaac cries out, the noise muffled by Derek’s cock, and Derek comes.  His knot catches against Isaac’s teeth.  

            “Fuck.”  Stiles breathes out.  “Look at his throat.  He’s working so hard to swallow all that come.”  He crawls towards Isaac.  “Doing such a good job.”  He says to Isaac.  

            Derek is a bit lightheaded at how fucking good this feels, but he gets himself together enough to prop himself up a bit so he can actually see how rapidly Isaac is swallowing down his come.  And fuck is it hot.

            The entire time it takes for Derek’s knot to go down, Stiles is running his hands through Isaac’s hair and murmuring encouragement to the pup.  Derek’s honestly beyond words.  He keeps growling every time Isaac takes another round of his come.  

            Isaac finally pulls off of him.  His face is wrecked.  There’s come around his mouth and down his chin from when he couldn’t swallow fast enough.  Tear tracks run down his cheeks.  Somehow he still manages to look sweet and innocent as he asks Derek, “Good, Alpha?”

            Derek pulls Isaac into his lap and rewards his sweet pup with a filthy kiss.  “Very good.”  He tells the omega.  “So fucking good.”

            Isaac grins into the kiss.  His hips buck up against Derek, a reminder that he’s the only one who hasn’t gotten off yet.  Derek wraps a hand around Isaac’s cock.  The omega has been hard and desperate for a long time now, and it doesn’t take much at all for him to come too.  

            Stiles grabs Isaac’s chin and pulls him into a kiss.  When they break apart, Stiles carefully licks up the spilled come on Isaac’s face before pushing his tongue back into the other omega’s mouth.  

            “You two will be the death of me.”  Derek groans.  He collapses back onto the pillows, tired but sated.  Isaac giggles and tucks himself up against Derek’s left side.  Stiles takes the other side, throwing one leg over Derek’s and burying his face against Derek’s neck.  They’ll be a disgusting, sticky mess come morning, but at the moment none of them care.

            They don’t make it to morning.  Derek wakes up in the middle of the night to the noise of kissing.  It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light and figure out what’s going on.  There’s a hard omega cock pressing into each side of his body, and his mate and wife are lazily making out across his chest.  

            “You two are insatiable.”  He growls.  

            “He started it.”  Isaac says.  

            “Is that so?”  Derek asks.  He rolls over, pinning Stiles to the mattress and grinding against his bare ass.  “Waking your alpha up from his beauty rest is a punishable offense.”

            Stiles twists his head so he can look at Derek, his eyes glinting in the low light.  “I think I’m okay with that.”

            Derek grins, his fangs dropping a bit as he dips his head to graze his teeth against Stiles’s mating bite.  He adds just enough pressure for Stiles to feel it without actually breaking the skin.  It’s a surefire way to turn his mate on.

            Stiles whimpers at the sensation.  His hips buck, pressing his ass back against Derek.  Most of the time, Derek enjoys the give and take that is fucking his mate.  But tonight, he wants to dominate Stiles, cover his mate in his scent and prove that he is Derek’s.  It’s a feeling that only happens when Stiles is nearing heat.

            Derek captures Stiles’s arms and brings them above his head, holding them together with one strong hand.  His other hand palms Stiles’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh.  

            Isaac is sitting up by now, watching the scene unfold in front of him.  His hand hovers just above his cock, and he looks at Derek, begging for permission to touch himself.

            “Gonna get off on watching?”  Derek asks, amused.  Isaac nods frantically.  Derek pulls him closer so he can suck a lovely bruise at the base of his neck.  “You either come before Stiles does, or you don’t get to.”

            Isaac pouts but nods.  Derek returns his attention to Stiles.  The omega is still wiggling beneath Derek, clearly desperate for something to happen.  Derek doesn’t waste any more time.  He pushes a thick finger into Stiles’s hole, only thrusting it in and out a few times before adding a second finger.  He leans over Stiles and leaves a trail of kisses down his spine.

            “Don’t tease me.”  Stiles says - warns, really.  

            Derek barks out a laugh.  “I couldn’t draw this out if I wanted to.”  He informs his mate.  He lines his cock up with Stiles’s hole and pushes inside his mate in one sharp motion.  Stiles moans.  Derek lets go of his mate’s arms and instead wraps an arm around Stiles’s chest, dragging him closer until his ass is up in the air and Derek can easily thrust in and out of his mate.

            “More, more.”  Stiles chants.  He’s definitely close to his heat.  “Fuck, _fuck me_.”  He all but howls.  It sounds like a challenge to Derek, and he’s never one to back down from a challenge.  His pace turns punishing, his hips snapping as he ruts into Stiles.  

            Isaac moans.  Derek turns to watch him for a moment.  His hand is moving quickly up and down his cock.  It takes a second for Derek to realize that Isaac’s got his other arm behind him, his fingers thrusting into his own hole.

            “Naughty little omega.”  Derek says fondly.  He slows his pace, moving inside Stiles with more purpose.  Stiles tries to thrust back on Derek’s cock, but Derek is strong enough to hold him in place.  

            Isaac looks up at him, his eyes blown wide and his face desperate.  “Alpha?”  He manages to get out.  All other words seem beyond him.

            “Come for me.”  Derek orders.  Isaac obeys almost instantly, his come painting his own stomach.  

            With his wife now sated, Derek turns his attention back to his mate.  Stiles is whining - begging, really - for Derek to just move already.  

            “I am moving.”  Derek says.  It’s hard not to just give in and fuck his mate the way Stiles is asking him to, but the alpha in Derek is demanding he show who is in control.  So Derek continues his slow pace for another minute, until Stiles gives up talking and is reduced to whimpers and moans.  Only then does Derek pick up his pace again, finding that certain spot inside Stiles and hitting it every time he thrusts into Stiles.  

            Stiles comes, untouched, with a shout.  Derek knots him moments later, binding himself to his mouthy, stubborn, beautiful mate.  He drapes himself over Stiles again.  This time when he mouths at Stiles’s mating bite, he sinks his teeth into the skin just enough to draw a few droplets of blood.  

            “Derek.”  Stiles moans.  He reaches out blindly, finding Isaac’s hand and holding on tight.  “Fuck.”

            Derek makes sure he’s supporting Stiles’s weight before sitting up, bringing his mate with him.  The movement makes his knot tug on Stiles’s rim.  His mate whimpers, overstimulated.  Derek can’t help but trace his finger around where he and Stiles are connected, eventually pushing inside alongside his cock.  Stiles lets out a broken moan.

            “Derek.”  Stiles says again.  He throws his head backwards, resting its weight on Derek’s shoulder.  “Fuck that was good.”

            Derek pulls his finger out and offers it to Isaac.  The pup crawls forward and opens his mouth obediently, his plush lips closing around Derek’s finger.  

            “So good for me.”  Derek praises Isaac.  

            Though he can’t see Stiles, Derek can practically hear the pout in his mate’s voice.  “What about me?”

            Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’s neck.  “Perfect, of course.”  Stiles hums in reply, already growing sleepy.  Derek shifts them carefully until they’re reclined back across the pillows.  Isaac crawls over to them and winds his limbs around Stiles.  Derek watches his two omegas until both are fast asleep before he joins them in slumber.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bed is empty when Isaac wakes, the sheets already cold.  He whines, half-annoyed and half-sad.  He doesn’t like it when Derek and Stiles leave before he wakes up.  He knows his alpha has important things to do, and that Stiles, as Derek’s mate, gets to go with him.  He’s just Derek’s wife.  He doesn’t go to meetings or anything like that.  And most of the time, that’s okay.  He doesn’t like having to sit still behind his alpha for hours on end, especially not when Stiles gets to curl up in Derek’s lap.  But it gets lonely here, all alone.  

            The search for a new wife for Derek has only been going on for about two weeks.  Two weeks too long, Isaac thinks grumpily.  He wants someone to talk to.  Omegas are pack creatures, and he craves the bond of another omega he can spend his days with.  

            Isaac doesn’t want to get out of bed.  It still smells like Derek and Stiles.  He buries his face in the closest pillow, breathing in the heavy, rich scent of alpha and the sweeter scents of omega, his own scent mixed with Stiles’s.  

            He lets out a soft little cry.  He’s lonely.  He never thought being the Alpha King’s wife would be like this.  He had pictured a harem full of omegas, and maybe there would be some jealousy between them, but at least he’d never be alone.  Omegas aren’t meant to be alone.

            It reminds him of the years he spent cowering at his father’s hands, the way he used to punish Isaac by locking him in his room for days at a time.  Isaac knows that Derek wouldn’t do that.  He knows that in just a few hours, his alpha will return and kiss him until his lips are bruised and he’s out of breath.  But the time between then and now is too long.  

            Isaac considers asking one of the servants to draw a bath, but he decides against it in favor of staying in bed.  If he can’t be with Derek and Stiles, at least he’s going to stay with their scents.  But as it turns out, that only makes it worse.  It’s like someone is rubbing it in that he can’t be with his alpha.  

            He’s probably close to his heat, Isaac realizes.  That would be why today is particularly hard to be away from Derek and Stiles.  It’s only been a few days since Stiles’s heat has finished.  Isaac had grown used to spending the days wrapped up with Derek and Stiles.  

            He thinks of Derek’s words, said in the middle of the night after Stiles had fallen asleep and Derek was close to drifting off himself.  “Do me a favor and give me a while before you have your heat.”  Derek had said.  “I’m exhausted.”

            Now Isaac feel guilty.  Maybe Derek won’t want to deal with him in heat, not so soon after Stiles.  He wraps his arms around himself and tries not to cry.  He’s going to be alone for his first heat here at the castle.  What starts as a niggling thought soon turns itself into absolute conviction.  No one wants Isaac, not really.  They want to be around him when he’s fun, but they don’t want to deal with his issues.  

            His soft sniffles turn to loud sobs.  He’s miserable, he realizes.  That wasn’t supposed to be what happened when he came here.  Stiles promised.  But Isaac should have known better, should have been able to see through lies and glittering words to see the truth.  He’s always going to be alone.

            Isaac doesn’t realize how long it’s been since he started crying until the door flies open and Derek’s scent fills the room.  

            “Isaac?  What’s wrong?”  Derek asks.  He’s kneeling in front of Isaac, concern written across his face, and Isaac doesn’t know what to say.  

            “Shit, Der-”  Stiles crashes into the room and stops dead at the sight of Isaac.  He’s pathetic looking, he knows, red eyes and tangled curls and reeking of miserable, stupid omega.  

            Derek runs a hand through Isaac’s curls, brushing them away from his face.  “Did something happen?  Did someone hurt you?”

            That’s the scent of alpha anger, and it has Isaac cowering.  No, no, he doesn’t want to make Derek angry.

            Derek notices.  “Shh, pup, I’m not angry at you.”  He cups Isaac’s chin and forces him to look up.  “I want to make sure you’re okay.  What happened?”

            Isaac takes a deep breath, gulping for air.  “Nobody hurt me.”  He says.  “Sorry, Alpha.”

            Stiles sits on the bed next to him and rubs his back in soothing circles.  “So what’s got you upset?”

            Isaac looks down.  He feels guilty and stupid even saying the words out loud.  “I got lonely, and then I realized my heat is probably coming, and then I thought you wouldn’t want me during my heat because you said you were tired, and -”

            Strong arms wrap around Isaac.  Derek lifts him up and sits them both back down on the bed.  Isaac takes the opportunity to curl himself up on Derek’s lap as much as his lanky body will let him.  

            “I’m sorry, pup.”  Derek says.  “I was joking when I said that.  I’m not going to leave you alone during your heat, okay?”

            “Promise?”  And Isaac hates how little his voice sounds.

            “Promise.”  Derek says.  

            Isaac considers Derek’s words.  He wants to believe his alpha, he really does, but something keeps telling him that it’s still all a lie.  He folds himself inward even further, curling up in a ball on Derek’s lap.  Sometimes he wishes he never got to experience the bliss that was being with Derek and Stiles.  Then this wouldn’t hurt so bad.

            “I want to leave.”  He says between big, gulping breaths.  The hand rubbing his back stills.  There’s the kind of pause in the room that should be uncomfortable if only Isaac was steady enough to feel it.

            “Pup?”  Derek asks.  “Can we talk about this?”

            Isaac is suddenly angry, angry at Derek, at Stiles, at himself.  He pushes himself up off Derek’s lap, bumping against Stiles in his hurry to stand on his own two feet.  It’s not until he’s upright that he remembers he never got dressed.  He’s standing there naked, feeling more exposed than he ever has before.  He wants to cry.  Maybe he already is.

            “No.”  He says.  “I want to leave.  You - you said I could.”

            He doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t want to see Derek’s and Stiles’s reactions.  He knows he’s ruining a good thing, but right now he doesn’t care.  This isn’t what he wanted.  This isn’t what he was promised.

            Derek’s voice is sad.  “If that’s what you want, of course you can leave.  With my blessing.”

            “We want you to be happy, Isaac.”  Stiles says, and that’s not fair.  Stiles sounds _heartbroken_ and it makes Isaac want to cry even more.

            Isaac looks up, sees the sadness in their eyes.  He shakes where he stands.  “I - I don’t.  I don’t know.”  He says.  He’s not making any sense, he knows.

            “Isaac.”  Derek says.  Isaac looks at him, the alpha a bit blurry thanks to the tears in Isaac’s eyes.  “Is this really what you want?”

            And no, it’s not.  Of course it’s not.  Isaac wants to wake up every morning with the scent of his alpha wrapped around him like a blanket.  He wants the friendship he has with Stiles.  He has nothing if he leaves, not a single thing.  But something has to change.  It has to.

            “I’m lonely.”  Isaac says.  “I’m not going to stay here and be lonely.  It just makes it worse.  Don’t you get it?”  He looks at Stiles for help.  “What would you feel if you woke up alone every morning?”

            Stiles looks near tears himself.  “I’m sorry, Isaac.”  He whispers.  He stands, takes a few steps towards Isaac.  “I knew you were lonely, but I never thought you were this lonely.  We haven’t done what I promised you.”

            “I know that.”  Isaac says, a bit petulant.  “I can’t take anymore broken promises.  How do I know you’d really be there for my heat?”

            Derek rubs a hand across his face.  “You don’t.”  He says with the quiet authority of an alpha.  “But give me time to prove that we can change.”

            “I - change?”

            “You make our lives richer.”  Derek says.  “I don’t want to lose you.  I know it’s selfish, and if you really want to leave, I’m not going to stop you.  But I’m offering you something else.  We’ll change how we do things.  You won’t be alone anymore, not unless you ask to be.”

            Isaac is shaking, part from the intensity of Derek’s words and partly because he’s cold.  It takes him a minute to decide, even though his heart had made up it’s decision long before.  

            “I don’t want to go.”  He says before crumpling to the floor.  He feels sick.  He can’t stop crying, the sobs racking his body.  

            Derek is lifting him, cradling him in his muscular arms and carrying him across the room.  “Shh, pup.  I know.  I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry?”  Isaac asks between sobs.

            “Yeah, sorry.  But Stiles and I are going to make it up to you.”

            Stiles is talking to a servant, but Derek’s letting out this steady rumble that’s calming Isaac down considerably.  He tucks his face against Derek’s shoulder and lets the alpha soothe him.  A few minutes later, Derek gently unwinds his arms from around his neck.

            “Come on.  We’re going to take a bath.”  He says.  Isaac looks up.  The bath has already been drawn.  Stiles has taken a seat next to the tub, his fingers trailing in the water.  Derek gently lowers Isaac into the warm water and strips quickly, discarding his clothes behind him.  He steps into the tub and draws Isaac onto his lap.  

            The feeling of skin-on-skin contact with his alpha has Isaac’s nerves settling.  He places his palms flat on Derek’s chest.  He can feel Derek’s heart beating.  “I’m sorry.”  He says.  

            “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  Derek replies.  His hands are cupping Isaac’s hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the skin.  “We’re the ones who are sorry.”

            “I’m too needy.”  Isaac says, feeling guilty.

            “You’re an omega.”  Stiles says.  “If I was away from Derek for any length of time, I’d be needy too.  It was stupid of me to think that just because you weren’t mated didn’t mean you had the same needs.”

            Hearing them admit their mistakes makes the tightness in Isaac’s chest go away.  They do understand, he thinks.  

            “I think I love you.”  He admits in a rushed whisper.  

            “Oh, pup.”  Derek says.  For a minute Isaac thinks he’s ruined everything, but Derek’s only moving so he can cup Isaac’s face and capture his lips in an intense kiss.  

            “We love you too.”  Stiles says, saying the words that Derek’s too otherwise-occupied to say.

            “I’ve never felt like this.”  Isaac says.  “I didn’t think love could hurt.”

            Derek’s face falls.  “It’s not supposed to.”  He says.  “But we’ll do a better job.  I’m sorry you had to suffer for us to realize that’s what we needed to do.”

            Isaac feels vulnerable and small, but safe in his alpha’s arms.  “Okay.”  He says, because there really isn’t anything else to say.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note - in this verse, an alpha's bonded mate is considered his true and lasting mate. As the mate of the Alpha King Derek, Stiles is considered the pack's Omega Queen. He is ranked higher than anyone but Derek.
> 
> Isaac is the first of Derek's wives - what members of the Alpha King's harem are called. He ranks well below Stiles, and must obey him like he does an alpha.


End file.
